Network compatible devices can interact with an assemblage of varying rendering devices (e.g., printers, multi-function devices), client devices, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network. Such network compatible devices can communicate with and link to varying client devices via a hardwired or wireless connection in order to provide operations such as, for example, printing, scanning, and other operations via the network.
A client device such as, for example, a personal computer, a desktop computer, a handheld computing device, etc., can include a host application that enables the device to operatively communicate with a network compatible device. A host application ensures that the client device and the network compatible device are connected to the same network and the network itself is aware of the resources or devices that are available for selection. Such an application associated with the client device can employ a temporary signal state and the associated network broadcasts to connect users with a network compatible device. For example, a user may run an installer at the client device and select an “install” option from a printer interface in order to install a printer.
With the advent of wireless communications, it has become very common for network compatible devices to be physically located on separate networks from the client device. The majority of prior art networking approaches, however, are not capable of connecting a client device with network compatible devices spanning multiple subnets. Prior art networking approaches typically require a physical connection to be established with the network device before the services provided by the device are discovered. Additionally, such prior art approaches cannot find a device network address and discovery protocols to detect the device and span multiple subnets.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved system and method for accessing a network compatible device utilizing internet-based beacon technology, as described in greater detail herein.